A robot is generally an electro-mechanical machine guided by a computer or electronic programming to perform a task. Autonomous robots that perform household functions such as floor cleaning without human interaction are now readily available consumer products. Many cleaning robots have the capability to conduct “cleaning missions,” where the robots traverse and simultaneously clean (e.g., vacuum) the floor surface of their environment. The length of the cleaning missions that can be completed by a mobile cleaning robot is typically limited by battery charge.